Lost
by Angelic Phantomcrow
Summary: Naruto was hit with a jutsu that is messing with like everything of him, his chakra network, his mind, and partly even his body, kyuubi concentrated on holding him and their chakra together. He flees and comes into the care of the most unexpected person. The hunted hunting the hunter? How to deal with split personality? -Confusion Alert! Possible Sasunaru! May or may not be AU!
1. Prologue

Yo.

Naruto ff...One of two prologues I upload today, the other one being a Naruto ff, too.

It's probably getting uploaded after the first chapter like don't know...may take a lot of time for the chapters afterwards, will update on a non-regular schedule, which means from experience can own up to over a whole year with rare cases of writer block and unfortunate circumstances, just so you're warned.

People, who read Incomplete Sky shouldn't worry, if they see my Naruto fics, since Incomplete Sky stays top priority and what else should I mention...

* * *

How about: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto...It all belongs to the rightful owner!^^

* * *

Naruto was hit with a jutsu that is messing with like everything of him, his chakra network, his mind, and partly even his body, kyuubi concentrated on holding him and their chakra together when he flees and comes into the care of the most unexpected person. The hunted hunting the hunter? How to deal with split personality? -Confusion Alert! Possible Sasunaru! May or may not be AU!

* * *

His mind was echoing dozen of voices as he run through the forest blindly.

He stumbled and fell on several occasions and crashed into trees in his panic.

He didn't knew where he was going or from which direction he came from.

There is not a single thought inside his head, but here are screams and shouts of so many that it made his world spin, but he kept going, because the dominating ones, where familiar and a thing he always already knew and he concentrated on them, because they keep him grounded to reality as his mind was falling apart and filled with thoughts that were his but not his and so just confusing him further, but he needs to keep it together.

He needs to concentrate on what makes him him even if he is not him, so that he doesn't get lost in himself that may or may not be himself.

He needs to concentrate and keep focus and keep going and running and moving.

_I am Naruto. _

_I am an orphan._

_I am a Ninja of Konoha._

_I am the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi._

_The name of the Kyuubi is Kurama._

_My friends are important and I need to protect them._

_Sakura. Kakashi. Hinata. Kiba. Shino. Shikamaru. Choji. Ino. Sai. Tenzo. Gaara. Kankuro. Temari. Neji. Lee. Tenten. Gai. Asuma. Kurenai. Tsunade. Jiraiya. Itachi. Killer Bee. Nagato. Konan. Ayame. Teuchi. Shizune. Konohamaru. Udon. Moegi. Akamaru. Hanabi. Anko. Hayate. Yuugao. Kabuto. Baki. Genma. Raidou. Kotetsu. Izumo. Iruka. Ibiki. Hana. Obito. Sasuke…_

_I need Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

_(back)_

He wasn't sure if he remembered Sasuke, because his mind showed him more than one, so he didn't knew either if he actually knew Sasuke, but he could do with the others better.

He was Naruto. He was a ninja of Konoha though he felt unsure if he could still be a ninja…

But it didn't mattered, because his friends were his family and he would protect them no matter what.

He kept running.

He doesn't know why, but he was hunting his hunter, because he needs to protect his friends and the picture in front of his eyes, was carnage named Konoha and lots of death and surrounded by warped dancing wobbly trees that got no straight lines and fire and his friends are dead, then white dancing skeletons and puppets, but there in the here was Sasuke and the hunter he was now hunting killed Sasuke and the thought alone made him feel feint, but he keeps running, because he needs to do do do do…

And he couldn't tell if what he saw was real or not a dream, illusion, hallucination or a cruel cruel reality, because he couldn't trust his senses and the hunter he was hunting had screwed him up and he didn't even knew right from left, but he needs to keep going even thought he doesn't know if he gets nearer or farther…but what he sees is a nightmare and his thought in his mind are the only thing that keep him up and on the move if thought they confuse him and he couldn't tell, which were his and which weren't, but focusing and concentrating.

_I am Naruto. _

_I am an orphan._

_I am a Ninja of Konoha._

_I am the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi._

_The name of the Kyuubi is Kurama._

_My friends are important and I need to protect them._

_Sakura. Kakashi. Hinata. Kiba. Shino. Shikamaru. Choji. Ino. Sai. Tenzo. Gaara. Kankuro. Temari. Neji. Lee. Tenten. Gai. Asuma. Kurenai. Tsunade. Jiraiya. Itachi. Killer Bee. Nagato. Konan. Ayame. Teuchi. Shizune. Konohamaru. Udon. Moegi. Akamaru. Hanabi. Anko. Hayate. Yuugao. Kabuto. Baki. Genma. Raidou. Kotetsu. Izumo. Iruka. Ibiki. Hana. Obito. Sasuke…_

_I need Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

_(back)_

He crashes into another tree.

Where was he going?

But running running running and then he stumbles and falls and had there always been a hillside slope, because now he's roling and crashing and pain and hurt hurt hurt, but he need to stand up, so he pulls himself up not forgetting his thoughts, because he needs them, because they keep him

and the last one is the strongest and he is standing again.

_I need Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

_(back)_

And he doesn't understand why, because he isn't sure if he knows or if he remembers.

And all his friends that are also his family.

_Sakura. Kakashi. Hinata. Kiba. Shino. Shikamaru. Choji. Ino. Sai. Tenzo. Gaara. Kankuro. Temari. Neji. Lee. Tenten. Gai. Asuma. Kurenai. Tsunade. Jiraiya. Itachi. Killer Bee. Nagato. Konan. Ayame. Teuchi. Shizune. Konohamaru. Udon. Moegi. Akamaru. Hanabi. Anko. Hayate. Yuugao. Kabuto. Baki. Genma. Raidou. Kotetsu. Izumo. Iruka. Ibiki. Hana. Obito. Sasuke…_

Even though the name confuse him and there are so many different pictures, even from people that laid more or less in his past, so long gone that he doesn't even remember them, but now he does, because what made him Naruto got splitted, but is still Naruto, because he is Naruto and he is keeping himself together as much as he can, because he can't let himself even lose a single self, because that wouldn't do and he won't won't won't.

He needs to keep going, but there in the here is pain and hurt and hurt and pain and nearer, further, pain and hurt hurt hurt…

_I am Naruto. _

_I am an orphan._

_I am a Ninja of Konoha._

_I am the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi._

He stumbles and falls.

Now he lays on his back.

His eyes closed.

Above him the sky.

Beneath him the earth.

Around him trees and shadows.

And silence, since the start there had been no sound of a living being and not even the death did raise.

He doesn't know why, but he is crying water with the waterfall and his body is on fire warming him nicely and healing.

His thoughts are disconnected and tumbling down on him burying him, keeping sane enough and they let him breath, because they keep him together and he is thankful for that.

_My friends are important and I need to protect them._

And now is a new voice in his head. It is not his, but he knows it well.

It is feint, but rising.

He couldn't understand what it saying, but he could recognize it.

And that is enough, because he feels less lonely.

A fox is in his mind.

It has nine tails. He smiles faintly. He knows a certain thing.

_The name of the Kyuubi is Kurama._

Now he registered sound coming toward him, but he lays still.

He was to tired now and Kurama says he could rest, because Kurama would keep him together, because if he falls apart he wouldn't be the only one with a problem and then a shadow flickered in his mind and he gets touched from outside, but he doesn't care he only makes a sound in throat saying he was awake, but that's all, he curls on into himself and suddenly there were arms around him and he gets carried he knows and they are moving and he doesn't know who, but he is to tired anyway and who is warm and he curls further into who is holding him, because all he knows is it's not the hunter that is hunting him and that he is hunting the hunter and no Ki for killing intent, his mind plays and he knows he should be more alert, he is a nonja after all, but maybe not again, but he will protect his friends, but anyway he is tired, so he sleeps and slips away into his mind not his dreams, because now his dreams are nightmares and he rather stays in his mind full of cacophony of voices that are his or not his mind, where he lays in a sewer like place partly submerged in water, but he can find rest in his mind and that is enough.

* * *

**TBC!^^**

Hope you enjoyed it!^^

Thank you for reading and please review if you want!^^

(How was it? The style of the two changed a bit...I guess, from what I normally write, but who knows...)


	2. Chapter 1

Yo, people and humans and other sentience beings!^^

Today first chapter of the story, I don't know, if it got shown, that the other thing was just a prologue...

Afterwards, well, we'll see, how fast chapter two comes...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto...It all belongs to the rightful owner!^^

* * *

Naruto was hit with a jutsu that is messing with like everything of him, his chakra network, his mind, and partly even his body, kyuubi concentrated on holding him and their chakra together when he flees and comes into the care of the most unexpected person. The hunted hunting the hunter? How to deal with split personality? -Confusion Alert! Possible Sasunaru! May or may not be AU!

* * *

Blinking sleepily the blond boy woke up lifting his head from his firm pillow.

He was in a half-sitting position leaning onto something warm and pulsing.

Laying his head back down he could feel a steady heartbeat under his ear.

Groggily he nodded to himself.

He was laying on someone.

That was nice…

Still tired and confused and absolutely not thinking clearly he closed his eyes again snuggling closer to the source of comfortable warmth and let the comfortable steady sound lull him back to sleep until his breath evened out again.

He didn't even notice how black eyes were following every single of his movements.

When he woke up again he was still laying on someone, but this time he was sadly aware enough to not bask in comfort and awake enough to jump to his feet kunai in hand turning around to face the other person to determine wether their were friend or foe in a fluid move that his for once unusually weak body was unaccustomed enough to make his head spin, his legs wobble, his arms shake and the kunai fell with a loud clatter in the else silent room to the floor.

His whole body was tilting to the side and the other person in a high speed step was at his side to catch him before slowly lowering him to the ground.

His head swiveled around as to take in his surroundings before settling on the other person.

He stared at them.

He was pretty sure he stared at them hard.

Well, as sure as one could be…

It's already been a while that…

"Who are you?", he asked warily, his eyes narrowing as his senses reached out to get a read on the other ninja.

At least he thinks the other person was another ninja…

He recoiled in shock as he finally got a pick over the even more terrible then normally catastrophe that was his own chakra momentarily when the other ones chakra suddenly spiked up for a second.

"It's not working.", he could hear them mutter, "Why is it not working?"

_Click._

Terrified he backed away as quickly as he could in his state until he crashed into something and the sound of something breaking could be heard from behind him.

_Click._

His whole body was shaking.

"Don't come. Don't come. Don't come.", he muttered under his breath not caring if the other person in the room could hear him or not.

_Click._

"Back. Back. Back. Back"

_Click._

One of his hands immediately went to the place on his chest that was next to his heart gripping his shirt there until it scrunched up enough to expose his belly.

When he noticed he loosened his fingers rubbing the spot in a slow motion.

The shacking stopped and his body went rigidly still.

His eyes turned toward the spot for a flitting moment before going back to position to stare at the other person that hadn't moved the whole time over, but instead languidly observed him with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Come back you ripped fews of your wounds open again", a very familiar voice said to him.

He snorted at the word choice.

He hadn't even noticed the blood from several small wounds.

Why hadn't Kyuubi healed them already?

_Click._

He shook his head fervently not wanting to get there to that person nor the person coming here to him.

_Click._

But seeing that closing the wounds seemed to be a good idea, who know how much they had already shrunken from their original state and how much blood he had lost already…

And Kyuubi seemed to be lazy out of a reason he couldn't phantom…

He wouldn't know…

_Click._

Reluctantly he crawled toward the owner of the very familiar voice after several attempts of not being able to stand let alone walk steadily.

He got the feeling whoever it was wouldn't hurt him at least now…

_Click._

Even though he didn't particular like him, he trusted him with his life.

_Click._

Already halfway he stopped again though flopping onto his behind he stared at the other person.

Screw his wounds he would not crawl to that bastard.

He had his pride, too!

And he trusted the other to meet him hallway through. Even now.

_Click._

The other male stared at the blond, who was staring at him.

Kind of, he thinks.

He didn't understand.

Neither himself nor that idiot!

He couldn't understand why he instead of killing the other one he took him with him and strangely even let him rest on him (It had been the perfect opportunity to get rid of that pest), but maybe he wanted information…after all whatever could terrify the other and put him in such critical state (Not that the other one had let it keep him down)…which still didn't explain the second point! Though that could be out of pride and pity…getting killed without a fight would have been pretty pathetic…

He sighed.

The only other questions would be:

Why didn't his bloodline limit work on the other?

And why was the other acting so strange?

And what should he do now?

He had after all picked up unnecessary ballast…He should get rid of it…

With another sigh he walked toward the blond, who looked kind of lost sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

He had wounds in need for a patch up again, though strangely several of them looked like the blonde ran into several rough surfaces multiple of times in panic…

What was he doing?

He could have just left him laying in the forest either bleeding to death or…he couldn't do that, what if the bijuu of the blond jinchuuriki would get picked up by other people?

But he had a mission to do after all…He doesn't has the time for whatever he was doing now.

He should stop messing around and get it over with.

He didn't.

He was now sitting across the blond ninja at the table, watching said blond ninja devour one bowl of ramen after another.

Why was he feeding the beast?

He had better things to do!

Though it was disgustingly fascinating how much noodle and soup could fit into that body that certainly had grown from the first time he saw it, but still didn't surpass him, simply because of the logical fact that he grew, too.

He should just bask in the silence as long as he could since the person across him was a rather known loudmouth (Not to mention an unpredictable knucklehead…) and once finished with eating would certainly run that face trap of his and annoy the hell out of him…

Why did he picked up the stray?

Not to mention why did they even have a for the blond satisfying amount of his unhealthy favorite food in the house?

He didn't know why…He himself certainly didn't like ramen (In facto it was actually the opposite)…and he had never seen any of his team even touch said food.

It didn't matter!

It had been useful when the blond became fidgety after a few seconds after their finished taking care of his wounds for a reason that still wasn't clear, but he had certain ideas…

Though he needed to concentrate on more important things as long as he can.

Not his momentary life goal for revenge (That was always roaring in the back of his mind)

But things like:

Why didn't his bloodline limit work on the blond when he used it before or the few other times they had been staring into each others eyes more or less.

He had a hunch that would explain a few of the strange behavior (Not all, but a lot of particular things)…

With a last gulp the twenties bowl was emptied.

Satisfied he patted his full stomach.

And eating had calmed him down…kind of…

He could now concentrate on the matters in front of him (Literally).

Naruto was about to open his mouth to speak, scream, shout (He hadn't made up his mind on the subject yet, though he was leaning toward a mix along the line of the first and the last one), when a door opened, approaching footsteps were heard and no moment later someone, several someones in fact bursted into the room with a tense Naruto, twenty empty ramen bowls that once contained a lot of soup and noodles and an aloof other person.

He was sure about the last statement, because no way would the bastard be anything, but that, in facto, remaining his cool composed self, and the first statement, because at least two people, one female, another male, were arguing, though he believes there's at least another person, dattebayo!

Though they all went utterly silent when their probably saw him there with the other person, whose, he was pretty sure, pitch-black eyes that could you get lost in darkness never left his own form.

"Sasuke, whose that?", asked the before arguing voices certainly unplanned, not to mention unwillingly, in tandem.

Said male ignored them and instead kept staring at the dobe in front of him, whose head had whipped up, face toward the door, when Karin and Suigetsu followed by Juugo had come in, but he had seen it. He was now confident in his thought.

"Usuratonkachi, are you blind?", Sasuke asked straightforward, surprised at how much more surprised he sounded then he actually thought he was.

The blond flinched.

The rest of Team Hebi were utterly confused.

They didn't know, who the blond was nor what he was doing at their momentary hide-out nor how he knows their team leader.

And they were more than shocked at how the blond responded to the cold cutting voiced question of their team leader that was more of a command to answer than else.

And was the blond really blind? The way his eyes momentarily flitted to them before settling back to Sasuke.

Then only after the few seconds he spoke or kind of shouted.

"_**Teme!"**_

* * *

**TBC!^^**

Hope you enjoyed it!^^

Thank you for reading and please review if you want!^^

(So...Surprise!? It's Naruto, I guess a few more or less already guessed that...and was the Click as confusing as I promised? That's going to be cleared sooner than later...Who knew or suspected Naruto being blind before Sasuke asked? Happy birthday! to whoever has their birthday today and yeah I do know it's random...Kyuu~!^^)


End file.
